ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Cartoons Unite! Episodes
These are episodes of Cartoons Unite!. Season 1 (2019?) #Cartoons Unite! (Episode) - In the series premiere, The Destroyer arrives to destroy every cartoon character in the cartoon multiverse, so SpongeBob and Bugs Bunny brings a bunch of cartoon heroes (and some villains) to help them stop the Destroyer. #Samurai Jack vs. The Dark Humans - Samurai Jack was having a fine day, when suddenly, he begins to encounter some species called "Dark Humans". #Ghost Zone Invasion - Vlad joins the team when Skulker betrayed him. When Skulker begins an invasion Danny must learn to trust Vlad. #Schooled - When the Warners, and Freakazoid get put in school by a mysterious man, so Bugs and Daffy must save them. #Gems and Cryptids - #Destroyer Quest - #Evil Tears Again? - The Destroyer used a spell to turn the Tears evil again so Collin with his friends come to turn them good again. #Of Cats and Squirrels - #Unnamed Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi episode - #Occhi Rossi in RaceWorld - #Unnamed AAAHH!!! Real Monsters and Invader Zim episode - #Unnamed The Doggies and Back at the Barnyard episode - #Pounce vs. Evil Foxy? - The Destroyer turns Agent Foxy evil, so Bugs with the help of Pounce the Cat must free her from Destroyer's control. #Unnamed CatDog episode - #Slayers, Agents, Speedsters, and Aliens?! - #The Heroics of Mittens the Cat - #Unnamed Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, and Ed Edd n Eddy episode - #Unnamed Bunsen is a Beast episode - #Destruction Part 1 - #Destruction Part 2 - Season 2 (2019-2020?) #Krusty Brimstone - Brimstone gets a job at the Krusty Krab. #The Modifyers' Mission at New Bark City - #Lagan and Gatopardos? - Lagan Fuller gets stuck at Gatopardos' hometown. #Untitled Samurai Jack and Johnny Bravo episode - #List of Danny Phantom, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Eric and Claire episode - Danny Phantom, Grim Reaper, and Claire the Ghost get sent to the middle of nowhere by a mysterious force where they meet a cowardly dog by the name of Courage. #Untitled Dexter's Laboratory and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episode - #Untitled The Amazing World of Gumball episode - #Evil Pizza- King Ghidorah and Bowser were sent to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as nightguards. #Untitled Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer and The Cryptids episode - #Samurai WolfBoy - #Untitled Pinky and the Brain episode - #Aku and Godzilla - #Untitled Gatopardos the Cheetah, Catscratch, Invader Zim, and The Fairly OddParents episode - #Untitled SpongeBob SquarePants and The Cryptids episode - #Go! - #Untitled Cow and Chicken and Rocko's Modern Life episode - #Juniper Lee... In The Loud House!? - #Bunnies, Bunnies, and More Bunnies - #Untitled My Life as a Teenage Robot and Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? episode - #Untitled Nicktoon High episode - # Season 3 (2020-2021?) #Untitled The Goblin Ninja and Flytrap: Savior of All episode - #Untitled Scooby-Doo and Parahunters episode - #Untitled Codename: Kids Next Door episode - #Bad Claire? - Claire been acting strange due to Madame Freakshow possessing her. #Frankie Foster gets Spooked! - #Fairified - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon